


Temptation

by LittleGuinea25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: Sheng overdid her training, almost killing herself. She failed with the temptation of the power. But what with the one based on love?





	Temptation

It was a very late our in the night. Bright moon was shining on the gardens of Hogwart illuminating the Black Lake. But despite the hour crickets could be heard. It was a cool night so Sheng could finally meditate outside.  
She hated doing that inside the castle. It made her feel caged. Cut from the nature and its beauty. Her power was purely spiritual so being so long inside made her feel weak. It was the same with her wand, it drained her energy each time she used it. But what choice does she have? It was a must in the classes. 

"Aya..." she sighed. She climbed onto an old dried tree root that was growing in the yard. Not to mention it was as big as Hagrid's hut. But for her it was a huge advantage. Higher chance of not being disturbed. Especially at night.

Sheng hit her fist against her palm. She closed her eyes and focused her mind on the outside world. Her aura formed around her in a small white mist. It shined a little when Sheng put her hands in a praying manner. She lowered her arms a little and let her hands, still connected, rest on her knees.  
She sat like that for a moment before opening her eyes. They were glowing white, hair moving wildly. She took a deep breath, tilting her head back. She channelled her energy to her heart. Her chest burned with white light while showing her heart. After a moment she relaxed and released her energy. Her aura scattered around before reforming into a shape of a Chinese dragon. A hot steam emerged from her mouth when she lowered her head, eyes still white. She clenched her fists. A small traces of light escaped from between her fingers. Sheng opened her fists and allowed the light to become her aura. The spiritual dragon roared when Sheng stood up and bent a little to gather energy to her heart again.  
She clenched her teeth once more and tensed her muscles. Silver lines began to circle its way into her chest. She was wheezing heavily, sweat on her brows. The dragon was trashing wildly, losing its shape from time to time. She was feeling like fainting but she had to maintain her position. Vines became visible when her energy connected with the dragon, making it grow bigger. Blood began pouring from her nose and mouth. She felt immense pain her chest. She screamed when her body heated to the point where it began to emit steam. Her kimono started to tear apart. Sheng straightened herself but in such pain it was incredibly hard for her. Her spine creaked in protest. Her energy was now a devastating lighting that was hitting her. But she saw the dragon grow so her determination raised again. She just need to try more. Maybe she'll survive that.

"Depulso!"

The spell threw her back with such force she landed on her back on the grass behind the root. The dragon vanished along with her energy however her body was still emitting a mass of steam. She turned on the side and vomited. It was blood. She wasn't really able to catch her breath. 

"What... what happened... aru?" she mouthed through bloody teeth.

She tried to look around but her body finally gave up. She hit the ground with silent 'thud' but managed to remain on her left side. After a short moment she felt someone approaching her, then stopping and staring at her. 

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here" The voice joked darkly "The great witch from China, aru"

Sheng coughed "Nihao... Merula..."

Merula snorted and sat near Sheng, watching her intently. Usually Sheng wasn't scared of Merula but right now? She was terrified. There she was, weak and defenceless. Open to any attack and it can only take even a tiniest kick from Merula to... Sheng gulped.

Sheng glanced at Merula "C'mon... I... know..." deep wheeze "you can... Zài zhèlǐ jiéshù – end it… here, aru" 

Merula was about to respond when the steamy heat almost hit her. She jumped back.

"Sor... sorry..." Sheng whined. She tried to sit but fell on her back. She swallowed the blood. Her body was numb, partly refusing to cooperate. 

The young girl looked at Merula when the witch towered above her. Her eyes were cold but something else was there. Something very different to her usual malice. Merula's expression wasn't angry or disgusted. Sheng could swear it was... concerned? Pained? Or maybe she was hallucinating. Yeah, that would be it.

"Are... aren't you... gonna... Gōngjí wǒ - attack me... aru?"

"Shut the fuck up already. I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing..."

 

 

Later in the Hospital Wing

 

Madame Pomfrey was cursing under her breath. She ran around looking for potions that would help but the medical ward was never really prepared for such cases. The only thing she could do was to create an icy thick blanket to cool Sheng's body down. That of course came with responsibility to recreate it every half an hour. The blinds around Sheng's bed were closed and reinforced to keep the heat in.  
Madame Pomfrey shook her head and returned to her office, leaving the doors open so she could check on the girl.  
Sheng winced when the cold made contact with her skin. She was lying in her underwear since her kimono was now a scorched rags. 

'Just great. I wanted to break the limits... I have been tempted... what have I done?'

She raised her hand and looked at it. She was trembling. She didn't know if it was from the cold or energy overflow.  
Sheng cursed and let her hand drop. Her elders will be very disappointed.  
She promised them she would never fall for the temptation of strength. How is she gonna tell them of her failure? She's gonna be exiled. Or worse. Stripped of her spiritual animal.

"How are you feeling?"

"Huh?"

Sheng looked up to see Merula slowly sitting on her bed. She wasn't wearing her robes. Instead she had a white tank top and her school skirt.  
The Hufflepuff girl felt her heart beat faster. Her blood roaring in her ears. Blush on her face.

'No! Shake it off, aru!'

"Xiūkuì – ashamed, aru. I let the power cloud my head..."

"What is wrong in wanting power?"

Sheng sat up but her spine creaked in protest. She winced, grabbing the cold blanket. She took a few deep breaths. Each one slower than the previous one. 

"Calm down, Lee. You are already tired enough"

Sheng shot Merula a questioning look "Why are you so Bùcuò – nice to me, aru?"

Merula only shrugged "I don't want things to be blamed on me. I don't need detention. However you, on the other hand, are in trouble" she added with a small malicious smile. It died down when Sheng hid her face in her hands and let out a shaky breath.

"Hey..." she said after a moment "Are you crying, twat?"

Sheng nodded "I'm not a stone, Merula, aru" she whispered "But unlike Jessie, I am not Hàipà – afraid of showing it. Go on, Merula. Make fun of me... I won't protest, aru" she spared the Slytherin girl a glance before hiding her face again.  
Merula shifted on the bed. Sheng felt her uncertainty. Which made her surprise. Merula never wasted an occasion to make fun of her or give her malicious comments. Now she was struggling. But why? Sheng sighed, she wasn't in a condition to analyze things. Neither was her brain.  
They sat in silence, interrupted only by Madame Pomfrey. Once the blanket was changed and Sheng drank the sleeping potion, she left them alone.  
Sheng lied down with a grunt.

"Merula, aru?"

"What?"

Sheng smiled a little "Xièxiè – thank you... You saved me... from my own Hútú shì – stupidity. Even if your actions were to only gain professors trust. Xièxiè. I owe you big time..." she closed her eyes feeling the effect of the potion. She fell asleep.

 

She woke up to the sound of the curtains moving. It wasn't a violent move but a delicate pull. 

'Still enough to wake me up, aru...'

She could tell it was still a night. The nature's energy was soft and less active.

The edge of the bed lowered ever so slightly. She cracked one eye open. It was Merula. She was sitting with her back to Sheng. She seemed to be deep in thoughts. Her breath was very slow and her eyes were unfocused. 

"I hate you" she finally said "I hate having those feelings..." She turned to face Sheng "What kind of curse is that? Tell me!" She demanded.

She positioned herself above Sheng, looking at her with glossy eyes. She was tense. Shaking. 

"Aya... Been asking myself that too, aru..." Sheng whispered. Her hand moved to tuck a stray of brown hair behind Merula's ear. She felt the girl above her relax at the touch. She expected different. 

"Oh yeah, twat? You can even think?!" Merula tried to insult her.

"Shhh, not so Xiǎng – loud. You'll wake Madame Pomfrey"

"I don't care!" She wailed. She gasped when Sheng grabbed her by the nape and pulled her against her, making Merula partly lying on the bed.

" Jíshǐ shì zuìxiǎo de huǒhuā yě kěyǐ ránshāo qǐlái - Even the smallest sparks can burn..." Sheng's eyes darkened even more if that was even possible. She held Merula tight to the bed " Nǐ jiù xiàng yī kē měilì de bǎoshí, zhōuwéi dōu shì zhìmìng de xiànjǐng. Lìng rén táozuì, dàn yuǎn wèi dàodá…" Her voice was now a husky whisper.

Merula was now red. Her breath fast.

"What... what did you say...?" She choked.

"I said... You are like a beautiful gem, surrounded by deadly traps. Intoxicating but far from reaching..." Sheng snarled huskily. Her hand pulling on Merula's top. She threw the blanket away. It shattered.

Merula felt the heat from Sheng's body spread through her. It made her moan lightly. Sheng snickered at that. She leaned closer until their lips were inches apart. She hesitated before pulling the Slytherin girl into a passionate kiss. 

She felt Merula pull her much closer, moaning into her mouth. Their tongues fighting for dominance. Sheng won. They kissed until their lungs needed air. They pulled apart, breathing heavily. The break was short lived when Merula leaned for another kiss. Sheng didn't protest. She slid her hand along Merula's thigh. The girl under her shaking. The Asian girl began to kiss and nibble along her rival collarbone. Stopping to lick the pulse point. Merula gasped. It only encouraged Sheng. Her other hand travelling to the soft breast. She squeezed a little which made Merula whine in impatience.

" Nǐ ràng wǒ fēngkuáng, Shé" (you drive me crazy, serpent)

She grabbed the top and tore it off of Merula. She reached behind and unclasped the black bra. Not wasting any time she bent her head to lick and erect bud. Her hand playing with other one.

"Damn you!"

Merula's back arched as she shakily moaned. She grabbed Sheng by the head and kept her in place. The Hufflepuff groaned. She used her hand to pull on the nub. Circling the one she was licking. She stopped only to push Merula hard against the bed. She removed the other girl's skirt. Kissing her rival, her hand wandered between the witch's thighs. The Slytherin jerked away. Sheng brought Merula's hips close to her again and put her hand on her clit. She slowly started to massage it to make Merula feel comfortable yet good. The said girl whimpered, throwing her head back. Sheng kissed her neck.

" Fàngsōng – relax…" She cooed.

She let her middle finger press harder to the opening. She had to hold Merula again.

" Xiāngxìn wǒ – trust me. I will never hurt you, aru…"

Merula put her hands on Sheng's chest. Looking deep into her eyes she searched for any kind of laugh, malice or joke. She only found passion, admiration and love.

"I believe you, twat..." she whispered, kissing Sheng gently.

The Asian resumed her massage. Merula covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. Sheng licked her nipples while slowly entering Merula. She felt the girl freeze. She let her finger slide very slowly, listening for any sound of discomfort or pain.

"If you feel any kind of Téngtòng – pain, just tell me and I'll stop, aru" Sheng whispered, kissing Merula on the forehead. 

"Just... be gentle..."

Sheng nodded and started to move her hand. It was easy since Merula was very wet but she promised to be gentle. She listened as the Slytherin's breath returned to normal. To be exchanged into soft gasps. She felt a firm spot inside and pressed on it. Merula moaned deeply. Sheng snickered and fastened her pace, making sure to press that spot. She used her hand to hold Merula close to her, kissing her through throaty moans. Snyde's hips were now moving along with Sheng's hand, begging for more pleasure. Who was the calm Sheng to refuse such invitation? She inserted another finger. Merula's juices were spilling onto her hand and bed. She kept her pace for a few minutes. Before Merula could climax Sheng moved down. Her tongue teasing the girl. She circled her tongue around hard nub before licking at the entrance. Merula tasted sweet and she wanted more. She used the tip of her tongue to prod at the entrance. She heard Merula hiss. Smiling to herself she began licking. She entered Merula a few times making the girl cry in pleasure. She watched as the Slytherin played with her breasts. That made her smirk. Sheng licked inside Merula. The commotion made the girl grab Sheng's head and pull her closer. She didn't complain. She closed her mouth over Merula's clit and sucked while still exploring with her tongue.

"Fuck! Sheng!"

Merula's body shook violently and Sheng drank everything she could. She put her hands on Merula's hips to keeps her in place. Still licking she watched as the orgasm slowly subsided. She pulled away and licked her lips. 

Sheng climbed back up and kissed Merula, letting her taste herself. They both moaned. They kissed until their heads felt dizzy.  
Sheng broke away and looked closely at the girl. Merula's hair were dishevelled. Sweat on her body. Her lips swollen. Eyes glossy and full of love.  
It almost tuned her on again.

"Sheng...?" 

"Aya...?"

Merula took a deep breath "That... that was... wow..."

Sheng smiled lightly "And vice versa"

They kissed again. 

"I love you, shitface" Merula whispered "And for once... I'm glad you're gonna ruin my reputation..." She smacked Sheng on her shoulder.

Sheng nodded with laughter "I love you too, Merula. And you know what?"

"What is it?"

"I am very happy you are my temptation"

Merula froze for a moment before laughing. A true genuine laugh. Not like the one she forces while making venomous come backs.

"And only one" She whispered with hope.

"That will never change, aru. You are my one and only"

Merula pulled Sheng for a very passionate kiss, sliding her hand between their bodies. It was going to be a long and very pleasant night.


End file.
